Palabras vacías
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Nunca nadie le dijo que alguien como él podía enamorarse, pero estaba seguro de que si era el asesino que se consideraba; No tendría que haberlo hecho.
1. Chapter 1

Anoche soñé que... Mary subía un nuevo fic SasoDei. Bueno, al pricipio estaba hecho para ser un SasoOoc, pero dije ¿Y por qué no mejor como SasoDei? Y aquí esta, música de tambores...

No, es broma.

ATENCIÓN. los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados...¬w¬ Sasori, Deidara, Itachi... jejeje

* * *

><p><strong>PALABRAS VACÍAS<strong>

SASODEI.

1. PRÓLOGO.

**SASORI PO´V**

**¿Por qué me siento así? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Deidara ha venido a decirme que lo logre, que tengo lo que siempre quise… entonces ¿por qué?**

**Tengo que salir, tengo que irme. Este no es mi lugar, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.**

Y heme aquí de nuevo, tomando un vuelo a Japón. Después de tanto tiempo regreso a "casa". No puedo llamarla casa, ahí ni hay nadie que me espere. Y yo en cambio, por una vez en mi vida no espero a nadie. Simplemente estoy en el aeropuerto, mirando el cielo y los aviones despegar e irse tan lejos como les es posible. Normalmente viajo con disfraz, _Él _siempre me dice que lo lleve. Pero hoy no voy por asuntos de trabajo. No quiero matar a nadie. Estoy de vacaciones. Y me alegra ser yo mismo por un momento. Un chico común que viaja a una casa común para tener una vida común.

Varias chicas se detienen y me señalan, lanzan risas tontas y algunas insinuaciones desde lejos, las miro y me pregunto cómo es que pueden ser tan… poco sutiles. Si ellas se vieran envueltas en un trabajo como el mío, la policía las cogería de inmediato. ¡Pero total!, a donde quiera que voy siempre es lo mismo, y en este caso solo me siento en la banca más alejada del café del aeropuerto, un capuchino caliente es mi única compañía en ese momento mientras miro mis blancas manos. Llenas de la sangre de muchas personas. Bueno, no realmente. Quisiera no ser yo. Siempre ando de un lugar a otro, no tengo una vida, y no tengo un nombre, no siempre es el mismo.

Termino de sorber el último trago del capuchino y suspiro. Meto la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y sacó el pago justo por el café, lo dejo en la mesa, tomo mi maleta y salgo de la tienda. Hay mucha gente, pero ninguna me presta real atención, yo tampoco se las presto a ellas.

-Última llamada a los pasajeros que deben abordar el avión de Japón- anuncia una voz femenina por el megáfono, para entonces ya estoy pasando seguridad y recogiendo mi maleta. China no fue un lugar agradable, había mucha gente y ninguna se distinguía de otra, no destacaba y tampoco se molestaba en hacerlo.

Había vivido durante tres semanas aquí, en un departamento que _Él _me había pagado. Esta vez no había tenido más opción que aceptar su propuesta, había dicho que me iría a visitar, y fue entonces cuando le dije que me tomaría un descanso. Al principio se molestó, pues pensó que lo único que debería hacer entonces era quedarme donde estaba y descansar. Le respondí que este lugar no me agradaba, que quería ir a Japón a visitar un lugar un tanto conocido. El único lugar al que un día había llamado hogar, aquel en donde el nombre AkaKonoha no Sasori me volvería a pertenecer, libre de cualquier cargo o culpa.

Aborde aquel avión en segunda clase, me senté en el lado de la ventana y mire hacia afuera. No extrañaría este lugar, así como rompía lazos con cualquier otro. No llevaba ningún recuerdo ni nada, mucho menos dejaba a alguien que significara algo para mí. Así que no, no me molestaba dejar China, ni otro país.

El avión tardo en despegar, y mientras pasaban los minutos más me iba desesperando. No me gustaba esperar, LO ODIABA, de poder hacerlo me habría ido a Japón por mis propios medios y llegar a tiempo ¿para qué? Para nada, simplemente era esa idea de que si el mentado avión iba a salir a las 9:00 am como se establecía en el horario, ¡tenía que salir a las 9:00 am!

Luego de tres minutos un hombre gordo y enorme se quedo parado frente a mi asiento, sentí su mirada y más incomodidad creció en mí. Esto me lo sacaba por haber querido andar en segunda clase y no aceptar la primera que me daba _Él. _

_-_Ocupas mucho espacio niñato- dijo el hombre con voz grave mientras se sentaba y casi me aplastaba con su enorme peso ¡Maldita albóndiga con patas!, lo mire mientras la sien me palpitaba a un ritmo constante y fruncía el ceño. El hombre olía a chocolate, tenía palomitas y manchas de refresco en su playera gris pegada al cuerpo. Llevaba unas alitas de pollo picantes y acomodaba su enorme trasero en el pequeño asiento.

-¿No podría hacerse para allá?- pregunte con voz entre cortada mientras empujaba un brazo grasiento de encima de mi cara –Esta aplastándome-

-Si no te gusta puedes irte a la primera clase, mocoso- dijo el hombre y lo mire con un tic en el ojo. No se metería conmigo si supiera quién soy, si supiera que puedo hacerle. Por el momento, lo que menos necesitaba era armar una escena, así que el resto de las cinco horas de camino me limite a encogerme en mi asiento.

Al poco rato había dejado de molestarme que ese hombre fuera tan pegado a mí, y ese tedioso sonido que hacía al masticar la comida. Tan solo miraba las nubes en aquel día soleado y claro. Podía ver un poco de mi reflejo en la ventana. Mis ojos destellaban mientras algunos rayos de luz le pegaban a la ventana.

-Mmm. ¡Pero qué ricas alas de pollo!- grito el hombre a mi lado, y sentí como fruncía el ceño molesto–Que aburrido esta el camino por otro lado. Esperaba encontrarme con una jovencita linda y hablar con ella-

-…- no respondí y procure no mirarlo, ya que parecía querer intentar entablar una conversación conmigo

-Aquellas chicas han estado viendo para acá desde que comenzó el vuelo- mire hacia donde señalaba, ahí estaban unas dos chicas rubias muy bien proporcionadas que miraban hacia acá. Paso sus regordetes dedos de salchicha sobre un cabello chino, largo y castaño mientras les guiñaba un ojo a las chicas. Ellas mostraron asco y dejaron de ver hacía acá, sonreí, pareciéndome chistoso el acto del hombre y la acción de ellas. Volví mi vista a la ventana y deje de sonreír poco a poco.

-Hum… demonios. Esas chicas no saben apreciar a un Adonis como yo- dijo el castaño y lo mire con una ceja levantada

-Sí claro. Tú un Adonis- no pude evitar decir, una risa sorda llegó a mis oídos –Además ¿no crees que eres un poco viejo para ellas?-

-Para nada. Tengo 19 años- contesto el otro mirándome como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo entero. No pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, incrédulo de que esa persona tan solo tuviera dos años más que yo. Por el contrario, yo era un chico bajo y delgado. Uf, esperaba jamás acabar como este.

-Ah…- susurre y volví a mirar por la ventana

-Mi nombre es Ragna- dijo y me extendió una mano que yo ignore -¿Cómo te llamas tú?- pregunto sin apartar su mano sucia con alitas picantes. Suspire y lo mire.

-¿por qué te importa?- pregunte de manera déspota

-Bueno, aún faltan tres horas- dijo contando con los dedos –Y se me ha quedado mi iPod en la casa-

-Pues encuentra otra cosa que hacer- le dije y volví mi mirada hacia la ventana. Ragna entonces comenzó a retorcerse más en el asiento, haciendo que tuviera que respirar profundamente para tratar de mantener la calma.

-Oh, por favor- dijo mientras dejaba de moverse –Estoy muy aburrido. Ya es mucho decir si estoy tratando de hablar contigo-

-Hmph- le respondí con un tic en el ojo –Pues ni que tuvieras tanta suerte de que cruzará palabras contigo-

-Pero, lo estás haciendo- no lo veía pero sabía que sonreía satisfecho por su respuesta, un tic en mi ojo derecho me hizo girar a verlo

-Palabras amables- respondí cortantemente

-Mira, bueno. Si no me quieres hablar está bien, me quedare callado todo el viaje-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…- sentí que suspiraba a mi lado y me llegó un olor dulce de las alitas de pollo –El clima es un demonio ¿no?-

-…- suspire también y trate de mantener la calma.

*Tres horas después*

Ya estaba por fin saliendo del avión con mis dos maletas en la mano y sintiendo el fuerte aire que desacomodaba mis ya de por sí desordenados cabellos rojos. Respire fuertemente percibiendo al fin el aroma a humo de automóviles que rodeaba al ambiente, y a pesar de eso me sentí como en casa. Ahora lo estaba. Baje aquellas escaleras y entre por la puerta de vidrio automática. Ahí dentro había muchas personas que tampoco me prestaban atención. Sonreí para mis adentros, casi siempre la gente se detenía a mirarme incluso contra mi propia voluntad o deseo.

Camine entre esas personas escabulléndome hasta la salida y formándome donde se esperaba un turno para que un taxi te recogiera. Pasaron varios minutos y por fin se detuvo uno frente a mí. Un joven de cabellos largos hasta los hombros color castaño me pregunto si deseaba que pasara mi equipaje al maletero.

-No- le respondí cortante y le pase de largo. Abrí la puerta del carro amarillo y me subí con gestos toscos y cansados, agradeciendo ya encaminarme dentro del estado a mi destino temporal –Buenas tardes- dije y el hombre, (de ojos pardos pude ver por el espejo retrovisor) me miro con el ceño fruncido –Voy a la preparatoria de Suna- el hombre aparto sus ojos de mí y miro hacia el frente. Encendió el motor y sentí el ronroneo de éste, se puso en marcha mientras yo abría la ventanilla y dejaba que el aire volviera a remover mis cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente.

El camino hacia la preparatoria con aquel hombre fue silencioso, cosa que no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Luego de cuarenta minutos el taxi por fin se detuvo, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire al hombre.

-Son 45- dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia atrás para recibir el dinero. Lo mire varios instantes antes de meter la mano en mi bolsillo y saque 50, se los tendí al hombre que los arrugo en su mano, su rostro brillaba de sudor y estaba rojo –Ahora bájate-

-Mi cambio- respondí sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la suya, él miro el dinero y lo guardo en un bolsillo, rebusco un poco y saco un billete de 5 y casi me lo aventó a la cara, lo recogí y lo guarde en el bolsillo. Abrí la puerta y salí del carro, en cuanto hube cerrado la puerta el hombre arranco y los neumáticos rechinaron bajo el pavimento de la calle. Lo mire con desagrado. Gire a ver la calle solitaria.

La preparatoria de Konoha se alzaba al final de la vacía calle. Una reja negra con el escudo formado por los barrotes que se partían dejaba paso a un camino de piedras por el que caminaban alegremente varios alumnos que platicaban animadamente.

Suspire y camine hacia ella. Mientras más me acercaba veía como la escuela parecía hacerse grande e imponente con sus paredes de mármol que hacían mucha referencia a siglos pasados. A los lados de la puerta principal se hallaban dos gárgolas que tenían formas de león, rugían y miraban hacia abajo, me asegure que al pasar al lado de ellas parecería que me seguían con la mirada.

Al pasar por la reja inmediatamente los alumnos se detuvieron a mirarme y a cuchichear por lo bajo. Los ignore como siempre lo hacía al ser el centro de atención, poco a poco me ganaba un titulo de intocable, innombrable, y todo eso. Camine sin mirarlos. Percibía aquel suave olor a pasto y algunas que otras flores mientras caminaba. De vez en cuando mire a las personas que estaban ahí y me miraban hace unos segundos, ahora continuando con su camino.

En el instituto de Suna, no, más bien era un internado (detrás de los edificios escolares había miles de departamentos que los alumnos compartían por parejas) era un lugar donde me habían aceptado, no pensaba pasar más de un semestre en ese lugar.

Pase varios escalones y note como había tenido razón respecto a los leones, los mire perdiéndome en los detalles de las melenas. Por la puerta de madera que había para entrar a los salones, arriba relucía en oro el grabado, había varios simbolos grabados (N/A: los simbolos de las aldeas de Naruto).

Estaba tan absorto en esos detalles que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se acercó corriendo a mí y estrello su cuerpo contra el mío, solo me moví varios centímetros hacia atrás, la otra persona cayó al suelo. Baje la mirada y observe a una chica de piel blanca, con sus cabellos largos y castaños sujetos en una cola de caballo. Estaba ataviada con el uniforme escolar, una falda verde oscuro y una blusa blanca de maga larga con el cuello sujeto por una corbata del mismo color que la falda.

-¡Lo… lo siento mucho!- dijo con una tierna voz. Me le quede mirando varios minutos hasta que ella con trabajos levantaba la vista, me observo con unos ojos que se me antojaron como dos chocolates -No me fije por donde iba y…perdón- susurro. Note que en el piso estaban regados varios libros, ella los miro con cierta confusión y comenzó a recogerlos, me agache y tome dos libros.

-No importa- conteste, luego ella se me quedo mirando, le extendí una mano y ella la tomo dudosa, luego la cogió y la ayude a levantarse, no era más alta que yo y los dos nos miramos a los ojos –Solo fíjate bien la próxima vez-

La chica asintió levemente y luego de unos segundos de silencio corrió por el largo pasillo. Detrás de mí escuche una risa y gire a ver con el ceño fruncido. Y no me acabe de creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-No te ofendas. Ella es así con todos, hum- Dijo un chico de largos cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Me sonreía abiertamente como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida.

Él también llevaba el uniforme puesto, los mismos colores. Note qué él tenía su mochila colgando atrás, y llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón. Su peinado también le daba un cierto deje de chico rebelde, que por alguna razón me gusto bastante. Me le quede mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eh! ¿No piensas hablar, o qué?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, aún examinandolo. Luego levante el mentón, altivo. -¿Contigo?, seguramente no-

Él me miró con gesto de desagrado. Antes de que pudiera replicar seguí caminando de largo. Lo escuche decirme de cosas, y sonreí para mi interior. No era como si fuera a poder importarme un pelo lo que me estaba diciendo.

* * *

><p>Esto... bueno ahí esta. ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que este solo es el prólogo. Nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no... bueno, de los errores se aprende y Mary quiere aprender :D<p>

Comenten por favor, yo les agradezco esas pocas palabras, porque prueban que mi trabajo ha sido visto y es de su agrado :O

Gracias y nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sempais :D

me desaparecí de este fic por mucho tiempo -_- lo sé. No quería salir nada...

Pero creo que hoy llego algo =) Y he de aprovecharlo ¿No?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi samma, solo los he tomado prestados para mis incoherencias, y para que no mueran mis sempais Akatsukianos ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1.<strong>

**HABITACIÓN 117**

Camine con pasos seguros hasta servicios estudiantiles. Había varios chicos formados, tuve tentación de salirme de ahí y ver si podía encontrar mi habitación con mi propio instinto, pero sospechaba que no lo lograría, y me perdería en este lugar.

Por fin me tocó pasar y puse mi mejor sonrisa para la mujer de rosto severo y cabellos negros recogidos en un chongo imponente. No tenía mucha cara de que le gustara su trabajo. Me miro y pareció como si con mi sola presencia le hubiera mentado la madre.

-Buenas tardes- dije con cortesía –Mi nombre es…-

-Oye niño- dijo la señora rodando los ojos –Si yo me pudiera aprender los nombres de todos los que vienen aquí a pedir ayuda o tramites… estaría _friki _¿no crees?-

Me quede callado, mirándola con una ceja levantada ¿No se suponía que esta preparatoria era muy conocida por sus buenas atenciones? Parece que no.

-Bueno. Es que soy nuevo- dije con un tono de voz calmado, había dejado de sonreír –Creí que necesitaría mi nombre para poder encontrar mis documentos-

La señora me miro un tanto más molesta –Bueno a ver. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Akasuna no Sasori- conteste

-Hum- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía unas gafas de media luna y comenzaba a rebuscar entre los archivos, una carpeta con mi nombre. Cuando encontró una la abrió y comenzó a hojearla. Levantó la vista hacia mí y sacó una pluma -¿Akasuna no Sasori?-

-Ajá-

-17 años y con estudios en casa, interesante- dijo la mujer mientras torcía los ojos. Tuve ganas de mandarla callar, lo único que me detuvo fue que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme en mis "vacaciones" –Cuarto número 117, edificio L. Ahí ya está tu compañero de cuarto. Tus clases comienzan oficialmente mañana y tú uniforme y horario de clases te los daremos en la noche. Pasa al salón 13 a que te tomen medidas-

La mire tratando de memorizar toda la información. Cuarto: 117, edificio L, medidas: salón 13. Vale

-Gracias- dije mientras me retiraba con todo y maletas a buscar el salón 13.

No necesitaba un mapa, y me considere afortunado por no tener que preguntar a nadie. Había escuchado que los chicos nuevos tendían a ser acosados las primeras veinte semanas de su ciclo escolar, así que llamar la atención lo menos que se pudiera, era más que mejor.

Me detuve frente a una puerta azul con las maletas en mano y toqué.

-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina y pase –Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

La mujer en cuestión también tenía un cabello y ojos negros. Y me le quede mirando unos instantes.

-Eh… vengo por mis medidas para el uniforme- dije sencillamente

-Oh. Venga, entonces pasa por aquí- dijo ella mientras sacaba de un mandil una cinta métrica y me señalaba un escalón.

0*0*0

Diez minutos después estaba saliendo con maletas del salón 13, pensando en que este último mes había subido de peso. No más refresco y papas fritas para desayunar.

Mire a los dos lados, buscando como llegar a la que sería mi habitación.

-Cuarto 117, edificio L…- susurre una vez más

-Eso está para donde Deidara sempai- dijo una chica a mi lado y gire a verla. Era la misma niña que me había recibido chocando contra mí –Hola-

Me le quede mirando con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hola?- pregunte -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Shizune san me dijo que te llevara a tu habitación- me contesto con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Shizune?-

-La mujer que te ha tomado las medidas- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros –Si no quieres no tienes por qué venir conmigo-

Me quede callado unos segundos

-¿Sabes dónde está o solo quieres… hablar conmigo?- me atreví a preguntar. Note como ella se ponía colorada.

-No, no… claro que no- contesto ella –Soy ayudante de Shizune, trato de entrar al grupo bibliotecario y solo se puede si se demuestra estar a la altura…-

No sabía porque tenía que interesarme eso.

-Ah- dije un poco incómodo –Bueno. Supongo que… podría ayudarte con eso-

Tampoco sabía porque había aceptado. Ella asintió y empezó a andar hacia el frente. Yo la seguí con cara de no saber que demonios pasaba. Hubo un silencio entre los dos que lejos de ser distante, parecía reconfortarme. Y de alguna manera molestarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte, extrañándome de mí mismo que fuera quien rompiera el silencio

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Kisaragi- contesto mirándome -¿Tú eres Sasori, verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte sorprendido

-Kakuzu me hablo de ti-

-¿Kakuzu?-

-Él se encarga de administrar los papeles de los alumnos- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros –También es el tesorero del grupo, nuestro grupo, tú grupo-

-Ah. Ya veo- conteste no muy seguro –Sí. Soy Sasori-

-Mucho gusto-

-Igualmente- dije mientras trataba de sonreírle.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Y… Natsuki- dije -¿Mi compañero es… lo conoces?-

-Sí- dijo ella poniéndose ligeramente roja –Deidara sempai es buena gente, te agradara-

-¿De verdad?- no podía asegurar eso. Ninguna persona me caía bien nunca, aunque Natsuki parecía ser agradable, y no como las otras chicas -¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Bueno… eh…- dijo ella mirándome –Tienes cara de que te gusta la tranquilidad. Normalmente ese tipo de personas les gusta el arte… ¿te gusta el arte?-

Ok. Eso sí que era escalofriante.

Sí, si que me gustaba el arte. De hecho, si pudiera elegir una carrera para el resto de mi vida, esa sería pintor o músico, quizá.

-¿Estudias Psicología?- pregunte antes de responder su pregunta. Ella se limito a asentir.

-Sí. Aunque también estoy cursando Filosofía y letras-

Una psicóloga y una escritora. Interesante.

-Sí me gusta el arte- admití con un tono de indiferencia.

-Entonces es muy seguro que Deidara y tú se lleven bien- dijo ella, y el resto del camino permaneció en silencio.

Por fin, luego de una larga caminata digna de ser la pista de un corredor profesional a propósito. Ella se detuvo.

-El cuarto 117 está en el quinto piso- dijo señalando un edificio de siete pisos, con ladrillos rojos y una puerta enorme de donde salían y salían personas –Mira, ahorita seguro que él anda por ahí vagando, así que toma- sacó un llavero que tenía no más de seis llaves y sacó una, me la dio

La mire con la ceja levantada –Se ve que vienes a menudo ¿no?- pregunte sonriendo

-Eh.- "dijo" ella –Sí… es que… Deidara y yo… -

-¿Son novios?-

-¡NO!- grito ella –Es que mi hermano era el compañero de Deidara hace dos meses. Se ha ido a estudiar por…- se detuvo unos momentos a pensar -¡Una beca!, sí eso… Por eso Deidara y yo somos amigos…a él no le molesta que yo tenga una llave…-

Natsuki, no serviría nunca para abogada. Se veía claramente que mentía ¿por qué? No sabía. Además, no tenía porque importarme.

-Vale. Entiendo- cogí la llave –Muchas gracias. Me asegurare de regresártela en cuanto me den la mía-

-Hai…- dijo ella.

-Hasta luego- dije mientras me daba media vuelta. Gire a verla por encima del hombro, miraba el piso y se sobaba el codo como si le hubieran empujado –Gracias, Natsuki-

Ella giro a verme -¿Ah? ¡Sí! Y bienvenido Akasuna san-

Levante la mano sin girar a verla, a modo de despedida.

0*0*0

Subir con tres maletas teniendo solo dos brazos era una feria. Pero al final lo logre.

Algunos chicos se me quedaban mirando. Al parecer todo este edificio constaba de puros hombres, porque no había visto ninguna mujer, bueno, eso sin contar de algunas que salían arreglándose el cabello, blusas o faldas de algunas de las habitaciones del edificio.

-113, 114, 115, 116...- iba susurrando mientras caminaba entre el pasillo angosto y algo apretado... esta bien, muy apretado. -117. Al fin-

Deje mis maletas en el suelo y busqué en mi bolsillo la llave de Natsuki. Entonces alguien salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones. Como ya había dicho el pasillo era muy angosto, y antes de poder moverme el chico me aventó y caí al suelo.

-¡Gracias, imbécil!- grite mientras miraba molesto como un hombretón salía corriendo, ignorándome.

-¡Vaya tío, eso ha sido todo una jodida!- grito otro chico detrás de mí y gire a ver –Ese estúpido de Rikuto… cobarde-

Mire al chico. Era alto y de piel blanca, sus cabellos parecían un gris blanquecino y sus ojos eran violetas. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, con la camisa semi abierta. Me miró de repente.

-¿Qué miras, eh?- pregunto déspota y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido -¡Jashin te castigara si me sigues mirando así, maldito ateo de p**** m****!-

-¡Oe, oe!- dije mientras me paraba molesto -¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes hablar sobre mi madre, hijo p**** de m****?- le dije mientras me paraba amenazante.

Incluso a pesar de que el otro era varios centímetros más alto que yo, no parecía ser un tío muy inteligente.

-Deja ya de andar fastidiando la vida a todos, Hidan- grito otro chico, mientras se acercaba y le daba una patada al peli blanco, él cayó al suelo de hocico, y lamenté no haber sido yo.

-¡Como jodes Kakuzu! ¡Él me estaba mirando feo!- grito el peli blanco mientras se sentaba en flor de loto y me señalaba.

-Uy, uy- dijo el otro sarcástico -¿Por qué será? Es que como tu cara es tan idiota, nadie puede evitar mirarte así-

El chico en cuestión era moreno y de cabellos largos color café, muy parecidos a los de Natsuki. Sus ojos eran verde turquesa, y estaba fornido. Era mucho más alto que yo, y tenía varias cicatrices en la cara.

-Vaya. Lamento que este zángano te haya molestado. Acostumbra a hacerlo con todos- dijo el moreno torciendo los ojos y dirigiéndose a mí –No te vayas a sentir-

-¿Sentir?- pregunte incrédulo. El tío había hablado mal de mi madre, y eso señores no se quedaba impune –Hmph.-

El moreno me tendió la mano y yo me pare sin aceptarla, sacudiéndome la ropa. El moreno quito la mano de enfrente y la dejo en su costado. El peli blanco también se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Joder Kakuzu ¿por qué no me ayudas a mí?- pregunto Hidan

Él se limitó a ignorarlo y solo me miraba con expresión severa. Le correspondí la mirada desafiante.

-¡Te estoy hablando pedazo de imbécil!- grito el peliblanco y el de ojos verdes lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Anda ¿qué no querías partirle la boca a Rikuto? Quizá hoy este de suerte y por fin te expulsen- dijo él y me dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Su "amigo" lo siguió, maldiciendo y afirmando algo sobre el moreno.

-¡Jashin te castigará Kakuzu!- grito el peliblanco mientras sus voces se iban perdiendo.

Me pregunte si ese sería el tesorero de mi salón. No me importaba. Me pregunte si ese idiota de ojos violetas estaría conmigo, por su bien me esperaba que no.

0*0*0

Abrí la puerta y mire el interior del cuarto-departamento que estaba frente a mí. Parecía tan amplio como un departamento, y estaba pintado de un color verde turquesa que de inmediato logro agradarme. Metí la llave de Natsuki en mi bolsillo y cargue las maletas.

Entré y mire el interior. Pensé que quizá me parecía en esos momentos a un cachorrito recién adoptado y que venía a conocer la nueva casa, su nuevo hogar.

-No- susurre.

Este lugar no tenía que parecerme un nuevo hogar. Pero era difícil rechazar aquella sensación de comodidad que aspire tan pronto puse un pie en el lugar. Aquella sensación cálida… Que desapareció en cuanto vi que mi compañero tendía a ser un desastre.

Había ropa regada de un lado a otro, tenía una guitarra eléctrica tumbada en uno de los sillones de la sala (como odiaba esas cosas en manos de un adolescente que no sabía tocar algo bueno y no hacer más que ruido), había una serie de figuras de algo parecido a arcilla que se me antojaron deformes y sacadas luego de un sueño con alcohol.

Las cortinas estaban completamente sucias y había en el aire un olor a… mierda.

-Claro Sasori- me dije sarcásticamente mientras me tapaba la nariz con un gesto de asco –Este es tu hogar-

0*0*0

Veinte minutos después estaba encerrado en el cuarto que no tenía absolutamente nada. Nada más que cuadros de pintura arrojada al azar. De puros colores brillantes: rojo, amarillo, naranja. Había algunas que parecían tréboles y brócolis, pero después de hacer una inspección aguda, parecía más bien que el chico era un pirómano que adoraba las explosiones.

Suspire mientras sacaba del cuarto un enorme marco con otro brócoli-explosión. Abajo había un montón de latas de soda aplastadas y un nido (o más) de hormigas. Torcí el gesto. Comencé a pisarlas sin piedad. Claro, si no tenía piedad con las personas mucho menos con las hormigas.

Salí a donde estaba el cubo de limpieza, donde se encontraba el lavadero. Y entonces… descubrí la razón por la que olía a mierda.

Un perro ¿cómo es que se llamaban?

American Eskimo que comenzó a saltar y pegar sus sucias patas sobre mi pantalón de mezclilla.

-¡Jo…!- alcance a gritar mientras lo miraba, estupefacto y parado mirando como hacía su fiesta alrededor de mis piernas. Saltaba mirando las agujetas de mis zapatos, y luego se lanzaba sobre ellas, como hipnotizado.

Con un gesto brusco lo hice a un lado y el perro chilló un poco.

Odiaba los perros. De pequeño había tenido una mala experiencia con uno de ellos, y casi me mataba… bueno, en realidad no. El perro me había mordido el hombro, y estaba a punto de ir a mi cuello cuando mi padre se lanzó y le golpeo con una enorme piedra hasta que el perro estaba medio muerto. Y sin embargo no me había soltado hasta ese momento.

Pensar en mi padre me hizo sentir nauseas y un nudo en la garganta.

El perro se paró y movió la cola de un lado a otro, ladrando. Al contrario de mí, a él parecía agradarle. No podía negar que era muy mono. Tenía el pelo blanco y a pesar del desagradable olor que desprendía, parecía estar limpio. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, casi como el agua de los balnearios.

Se acercó a mis pies y se tiro, levantando las patas, para que le rascara la panza; al menos eso había oído que hacían los perros cuando querían que les rascaras la panza. Y entonces me percate de un pequeño detalle…

-Ah… eres hembra- dije y la perra se paró y movió la cola de un lado a otro ladrando nuevamente. Se me antojo pensar que me regañaba por haberla confundido.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Un perro… va, una perra, regañándome?

-Bueno. Solo me he venido por la escoba- dije y le di un ligero empujón con el pie –Y tú… no tardarás en desaparecer. Está prohibido tener animales aquí ¿no?-

La perra ladró.

-Sí. Ya lo sabes- dije mientras alcanzaba la escoba. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la perra se metió –Oe, salte. No pienso limpiar tus porquerías-

La perra no me hizo caso, sin embargo se volteo, se sentó y levantó una pata. Se lamió el hocico. Sentí lástima.

-No me vengas con eso, ¡Afuera!- dije con voz firme –Y en cuanto arregle este muladar que tiene tu dueño, también te vas para fuera… del edificio-

La perra se hecho y puso su cabeza en las patas delanteras. Me miro con ojos mártires.

-No me mires como si fuera el malo- susurre mirándola con el ceño fruncido –A ver, echa la culpa a tu dueño… ¿Deidara?- La perra ladró –Jo… no me digas que tú eres Deidara… ¿y tocas la guitarra, bebes de sodas y usas ropa?-

La perra movió la cabeza inclinándola hacia un lado. Se volvió a echar sobre sus piernas. No había sentido tanta ternura por un animal en toda mi vida.

-Joder pues… te puedes andar adentro- suspire mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto. La perra ladró y me siguió.

Barrí mi cuarto, la casa y no me moleste en entrar a la otra habitación. Tendí mi cama y comencé a poner mi ropa en el buró. No tenía posters, no tenía fotos. Así que el cuarto se quedo con tan solo pinturas de paisajes que yo había dibujado. Deje el estuche del violín al lado de la cama, mirando a la perra como si le fuera a hacer algo.

Yo tocaba el violín y el piano. Mi madre y mi padre habían concursado en un festival de música cuando se conocieron. Mi padre tocaba el violín, mi madre el piano. Ambos habían insistido en que aprendiera y lo había hecho.

En realidad me gustaba más el piano, pero en vista de las "mudanzas" tenía que conformarme con el violín.

-Esa cosa es de mi padre ¿eh? Si la rompes te juro que te saco de una patada- le dije a la perra que me miro y se hecho de nuevo patas arriba. La mire un segundo, la perra sacó la lengua. Suspire. Estire la mano y le rasque la panza hasta que la perra movió la pata como si estuviera corriendo.

0*0*0

Media hora después, estaba sentado en mi cama, leyendo y con la perra en el pecho dormitando (Había sido obligado por ella. Aunque no me molestaba) cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Tarareaba una canción de _Metallica, _sentí ponerme tenso por la tranquilidad rota. La perra alzo la cabeza.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico (con una voz muy conocida) paró de cantar. Escuche sus pasos alejarse de mi habitación.

-¿Ekaitza?- pregunto curioso -¡Ekaitza, hum!- esta vez sono alarmado, la perra se puso de pie y se lanzó al suelo corriendo al encuentro de su dueño. La oí ladrar y me senté en mi cama -¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Kaito, hum?-

Kaito debía ser el hermano de Natsuki. El chico camino hasta la habitación y agarro la perilla de mi ahora llamado cuarto y parecía dispuesto a cerrarla cuando me vio. Abrió los ojos azules como lo habría hecho hace rato, cuando le dije que no hablaría con él. Abrí los ojos, pensando que me vería obligado a hablar con él alguna vez.

Esto sí que no cuadraba con un buen compañero.

-Je- dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona –Parece que siempre sí tendrás que hablarme, hum-

Suspire. Gracias por reafirmarlo. Ekaitza ladró mirando a su dueño y luego mirándome a mí.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! ya me quite de esa tentación de escribir la conti de este.<p>

Quizá no fue ninguna buena idea estar preparando tres SasoDei al mismo tiempo -_-u

Pero bueno, aqui esta sempais :D, espero que les haya gustado.

Si quereís conti, ya saben. Review y ha´ran muy feliz a Mary, a su Danna y Sempai.


End file.
